41984-13666/Grenadier
41984-13666 is a Krieg Grenadier trooper currently under the employ of a unknown Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus; known as 666 by his comrades he has a knack for surviving the impossible and is credited too of survived the decimation of two platoons that he was in before he was raised to Grenadier status. Now working with his new superior a Inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus he now directs his ability to survive and more importantly fight as a member of a strike team adept at targeting large heretical cults that are listed as a high threat. History Born in M41-970 he was a pure human not artificially grown like many of his comrades. Born through the natural means of reproduction as it were. 666 grew normally as normal as life could be on the Nuclear hellscape known as Krieg. By 5 he was capable of using a Las-gun, by 10 he understood low level infantry tactics and how to apply them in the battlefield. At 14 the destruction of a record number of Death Korps regiments led to the powers that be to start recruiting younger and younger men and just falsifying documents to state they were old enough to serve. So on that day 666 lost his name and gained his number. 666 is a number both revered and feared in the imperium for those that are related to this number in anyway can meet their end in horrfic ways or be heroes of their own divine will. At 14 barely a teenager let alone a man 666 fought in his first battle, against the horrifying terrors of the Warp. A world known as Kuldera was plunged into despair and civil war by the traitorous forces of Chaos. The PDF was more heretical then Loyal and the planet had been taken over in a mere matter of weeks. The planet was saved the wrath of the Imperial Navy because the Mechanicus had a research facility buried deep in the planets crust for what? The Death Korps didn't know and didn't care. The 13th Siege and the 235th Assault regiments Death Korps were sent to assist the Imperial Guard already on the world. The fighting was short the underprepared heretics were hopelessly outmatched however the research facility was located underneath the capital of the world. The city was large and fortified to survive green skin attacks. The PDF sacrficed their comrades to build up their final stand. A long siege was put in place aerial and artillery bombardments rocked the city for four months before a breach in the wall was exploited by the 235th who poured into the breach like a waterfall. The 13th meanwhile alongside the 22nd Cadian who they served with for the conflict stayed outside the city. This would be the Imperial undoing. A rift in the warp was opened in the space above the world by foul sorcerers knowing they would fail the sacrifice of their minds and the souls of their followers seemed to be enough. Several hundred Chaos space marines poured down on the world striking the 13ths artillery emplacements and the 22nds pickets the shock and awe of the marines on the unprepared Imperial Guard broke the regiments ability to communicate. Daemons of Khorne ripped into the Kriegers as they left their dug outs and tents. It was here on the bloody green fields of Kuldera that 666 would be recognised as a lucky man. As part of the Infantry support element 666 and his squad had been on patrol when the heretics assaulted returning to a burning camp they made a rendezvous with the survivors of their regiment and started to fight back. 666 fought bravely and when a guardsmen carrying a melta gun fell he plucked the courage to run into the open to grab it using it to kill a fallen space marine that charged him liquefying the traitors upper body. Later the same day he annihilated a group of daemons by detonating the ammunition of a basilisk artillery piece with a frag grenade. When the Chaos attack was done the 13th was below quarter strength and the city still resisted. The regiment was replenished and was reinforced by Adeptus Mechanicus forces and two Knights. The city fell in the weeks that followed and the 13th packed up and were quickly voluntold to another warzone in the same sector of space. 666 again showed luck surviving a explosion that killed the two men either side of him in the Gorgon that was transporting them. The battle on this planet was quick and sorted within two months of the 13th making planet fal. In M41-988 the 13th was sent to a world called Sven VI, against the Greenskin menace here 666 survived an ambush where the rest of his platoon was killed. The rescue party came across the ambush too late but saw 666 plunge his entrenching tool in the head of the last Ork Boy and that was evidence enough that 666 didn't run. For this act the young Krieg trooper caught the attention of the new regimental Commissar Ratchq. Shortly after the war on Sven VII the 13th was sent to the neighbouring planet Sven VIII to battle the Necron menace the regiment suffered heavy casualties and again 666 survived impossible odds when his drop ship was knocked out the sky killing everyone else on board. The war here was quick and the planet was subject to exterminat when segmentum realised that the threat would not be contained. In M41-990 the 13th was sent to the Discun sub-sector to repel Chaos invaders. Over the next five years the 13th was ferried from world to world to reinforce the local guard regiments and storm Chaos strongholds on Discun Prime 666 again survived the destruction of his entire platoon again being spared execution on threats of cowardice by the Commissar himself. in M41-997 the regiment was deployed again against Chaos, 666 suffered heavy injuries in the line of duty and was finally transferred into the Grenadier unit of the 13th regiment. In the battle that followed 666 worked closely alongside the Commissar. In a unfortunate turn of events the Commissar would be mortally wounded and would gift his bolt pistol and chain sword to the Kriegsmen that he still carries to this day. The war would end shortly thereafter. In M41-999 shortly before the 13th would deploy to the Eye of Terror a Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor would ask for the Grenadier 666 to join him in important missions that would bring death to heretics that threaten the inner Imperium including Holy Terra itself. 666 would of course obey and has worked with the Inquisitor since. Personality 666 is a strange Krieger; his time serving with other regiments, his closeness with his regimental Commissar and his time with the Inquisition albeit brief. Has given him a unique perspective on the galaxy as a result he is very talkative and can form a opinion. However he is still a man born of Krieg and follows the teachings of the ecclesiarch closely his love for the God-Emperor is not out done by anything. He is as stubborn as the metal used in starships is hard. He hates xenos and heretics alike, on a lesser scale he hates the pompous and ceremony of some regiments, and the way that some officers of other regiments are only there through money and heritage, he sees the lack of trust men have in officers as the reason they fail. And like Krieg officers 666 does not think about alternatives seeing the most direct path as the most likely to succeed, for example where another commander might see an easier route around a minefield while 666 would just say go through it. Wargear 666 has a reliable arsenal of weaponry and is kept well supplied, he is also is trained in a multitude of different weapon systems allowing him to requisition different war gear depending on the task at hand. * Death Korps uniform: Standard combats for a Krieger, armoured trench coat. * Carapace armour: Grenadier armour and helmet made of carapace this offers excellent protection. * Respirator: A Krieg respirator styled as a skull for Grenadiers never comes off to others. * Bayonet: A 8 inch blade of cold hard steel. * Hot-shot las gun: A powerful primary weapon, unreliable in comparison to the standard issue las fun but the increased damage far outweighs the unreliability. * Bolt pistol: Commissar Ratchq's Boplt pistol gifted to 666 when the man was mortally wounded. * Chainsword: The Commissar's other weapon given to 666 which is not usually found amongst Death Korps soldiers. 666 learnt quickly how to use this weapon with deadly efficiency. * Entrenching Tool: A simple tool is a handy weapon to 666. * Imperial Uplofting primer: This book is well worn from constant use by 666 who uses as a source to direct his faith. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Guard Characters Category:Imperial Guard Category:Inquisition